Une lumière dans mon obscurité
by Lysa Sucre
Summary: Draco, trouve Harry beaucoup trop distant. Que ce passe t-il ?


OS HPDM

Bonjour à tous, ceci fait partie de mes 1ères fanfictions et je suis heureuse de la publier aujourd'hui. J'avoue avoir hésité, car elle est un peu maladroite ou beaucoup même, oui ma fiction est très maladroite, vous le verrez vous-même en lisant.

Je ne suis pas très fière d'elle, mais j'ai quand même aimé l'écrire. Comment ne pas aimer écrire quelque chose ?

C'est le plus long OS que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici. Cette fanfic est rapide et un peu fleur bleue.

Je suis d'avance désolée des fautes d'orthographe que vous pourrez peut être trouver. Prévenez-moi si vous en trouvez une ou même plusieurs ! J'essaierai de me corriger du mieux que je peux.

Cette fiction est un yaoi, relation entre deux hommes. Homophobes vous êtes prévenus.

0..00ooo

 **Titre:** Une lumière dans mon obscurité.

 **Genre:** Romance, Mpreg, Mention viol.

 **Correctrice:** OnimeNoAkira

 **Dislaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.R. Sauf certains que j'ai inventés.

Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas responsable de ce que vous lisez.

Bonne lecture,

Lysa.

HP/DM~/HP/DM

Harry se réveilla en sursaut complètement haletant, son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine et des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Il regarda de gauche à droite, perdu, puis passa sa main sur son visage en sueur.

\- Encore ce cauchemar, se dit-il.

En silence et le plus vite possible, il se dirigea vers les toilettes, se pencha au-dessus des WC et vomit. Lorsque son estomac fut vide, il se rinça la bouche et se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il n'allait pas bien et cela se voyait, il arborait un visage blanc comme un linge et ses yeux, habituellement verts et brillants, étaient à présent fades et entourés de cernes dues à la fatigue.

Sans plus de retenue, il se mit à pleurer devant son reflet.

\- Harry ? dit une voix inquiète derrière lui.

Lorsque la main de l'homme se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna et s'effondra dans ses bras.

\- J'ai mal, hoquetait-il. 

\- Chut... dis-moi ce qui ne va pas - demanda l'autre homme, lui chuchotant des mots à l'oreille, inquiet.

Mais Harry restait silencieux, inquiétant davantage l'autre homme.

\- Dis-moi tout ! Je suis là, tu sais? reprit-il en resserrant Harry plus fortement contre lui. 

\- Je ne peux pas Dray, je n'y arrive pas. Lui répondit Harry pris de spasmes.

Draco, puisque c'était lui, s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son amour, il n'allait pas bien et il le voyait. Depuis quelques temps, il faisait des cauchemars, et quand il abordait le sujet, Harry ne voulait pas répondre. Est-ce que c'était des séquelles de la guerre ? Mais si ça avait été ça, il aurait remarqué plus tôt, non ? Il n'en savait rien, le brun esquivait toutes les discussions trouvant une excuse pour s'éclipser loin de lui et ne sortait plus de l'appartement, restant la plupart du temps enfermé dans leur chambre.

Draco ne comprenait pas ce mutisme soudain. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus que ces silences, était le fait que son brun ne mangeait plus et tout ce qu'il arrivait à lui faire ingurgiter ressortait comme à l'instant, finissant dans le caniveau. Ils étaient ensembles depuis leur sortie à Poudlard, soit deux ans maintenant, et cela faisait deux mois ou plus que le brun ne le laissait plus le toucher. Est-ce que l'état du brun était de sa faute ? Si oui qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

Draco était plongé dans ses pensées depuis qu'il avait porté Harry jusqu'au lit et s'était allongé avec lui, calme et endormi dans ses bras, contact qui lui avait manqué.

\- Tu as perdu du poids et tu es vraiment trop léger, beaucoup trop ! Déjà que tu es petit... se dit le blond à lui-même, inquiet.

En regardant son amant dormir dans ses bras, une résolution naquit dans son esprit car il se refusait qu'Harry continue à souffrir en silence.

\- Demain Ste Mangouste ! reprit le blond.

Au petit matin Draco fut le premier à se lever et décida de réveiller son amour avec des baisers, à califourchon sur Harry il l'embrassa sur chaque parcelle de son visage et continua son exploration jusqu'à sa nuque.

\- Hum…, gémit le brun en tournant sa tête de gauche à droite, toujours endormi.

Draco sourit, fier de lui.

\- NON ARRÊTEZ ! cria Harry, faisant sursauter le blond.

L'ex Gryffondor semblait essoufflé et se débattait essayant d'enlever la personne de sur lui, toujours les yeux fermés

\- Harry... Harry... calme toi c'est moi Draco ! dit celui-ci en le prenant dans une étreinte tendre et rassurante pour le calmer.

Au timbre de sa voix, Harry reconnut son compagnon et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Encore, il se remit à pleurer.

Draco souleva le petit brun et le conduit dans la salle de bain.

\- Harry on prend notre douche à deux ? Tenta l'ex Serpentard en le déposant dans le carré de douche.

\- Non... 

\- Mais Har...

Malgré que ce ne fût pas son premier rejet ça lui faisait mal.

\- Je préfère la prendre seul, dit-il avec un sourire crispé qui ne passe pas inaperçu au blond. 

\- Draco regarda son brun, et se demanda pourquoi il le rejetait ainsi, encore... 

\- D'accord, céda-t-il tristement.

Il sortit de la salle d'eau et laissa Harry seul. Celui-ci se doucha et une fois son bain terminé et habillé, il prit la direction du salon.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ? demanda le blond. 

\- Rien, répondit-il simplement. 

\- Tu en es sur ? 

\- Oui, je ne veux rien, je n'ai pas faim, continua Harry. 

\- Harry, ça fait 2 mois que tu ne manges presque rien, pour ne pas dire complètement rien ! Que se passe-t-il enfin !? s'écria Draco.

Harry arrêta de contempler le vide et se retourna vers son petit-ami, surpris par son haussement de voix

\- Rien, Draco ne t'inquiète pas. dit Harry en essayant de calmer le plus grand.

Draco s'approcha de son amant et releva son menton, essayant de lire dans ses yeux verts émeraude, mais ne vit rien de plus que du vide, un manque de vie !

\- Je ne pense pas. Dit-il, tentant un baiser.

Mais il ne rencontra que la joue froide du brun.

\- Très bien. dit Draco sans un mot de plus.

Il partit prendre une douche à son tour, blessé que son amour ne lui dise pas la vérité. C'est alors décidé qu'il l'emmena à l'hôpital.

 **A Ste Mangouste**

Harry regarda l'heure et se demanda pourquoi Draco avait insisté pour venir ici ! Il ne voulait pas ! Pourquoi il avait accepté !? Il avait envie de pleurer, là, maintenant, puis déjà il n'avait rien à faire la !

Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demie qu'il attendait Draco qui était parti, et avec un médicomage en plus ! Pourquoi, Merlin, pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ? Il ne voulait pas voir de médicomage, de toute façon ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui ! Rien à part rassurer son blond, enfin il l'espérait.

\- Potter, Harry. dit-un homme. Il était grand, 1m80 sûrement, des cheveux courts et bruns, des yeux couleur marron et un sourire Colgate aux lèvres. 

\- Oui. répondit Harry. Pourquoi tout le monde était toujours plus grand que lui ? _**(NDL: Ah ça demande-le à toi-même ou aux Dursley !)**_

\- Votre compagnon m'a expliqué vos symptômes et m'a demandé de vous examiner, dit le médicomage avec un sourire chaleureux qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui retourner.

Le Survivant acquiesça et le suivit. Il était étonné par le mot « symptômes ».

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle blanche comme presque tout ici. Le médicomage lui montra le lit pour qu'il aille s'y allonger. Il ne comprend pas ce que le médicomage espère trouver, après tout il n'avait rien ! Des souvenirs lui reviennent, il ferme les yeux à s'en faire mal. Une fois ceux-ci partis, il prend le temps de regarder la pièce et remarque l'absence de Draco. C'est de sa faute s'ils étaient là, alors où était-il passé ?

\- Excusez-moi, mais où est parti Draco?

L'homme regarde Harry en fronçant des sourcils, obligeant le Survivant à préciser sa demande:

\- Celui avec qui je suis venu, mon compagnon.

\- Il est parti aux toilettes, dit le brun embarrassé. A se demander pourquoi.

Il lui lança un sort de diagnostic puis un parchemin et une plume à papote firent leur apparition. Il lui posa plusieurs questions diverses et lança un sort au niveau de son abdomen qui passa du blanc au jaune puis au vert. Il ne dit plus rien et s'en alla, laissant Harry seul et perdu dans ses pensées, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Quelques minutes plus tard il revient avec Draco à ses côtés en pleine discussion et celui-ci aborde une mine sombre.

\- Combien ? Demanda le blond au médicomage.

\- Il en est à la dernière semaine du deuxième mois, félicitations. dit l'homme en leur souriant.

\- Vous en êtes sûr?

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit, ne comprenant pas la discussion qui se passait sous ses yeux, il décida alors de les interroger.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il se passe que vous êtes enceint de 2 mois, félicitations !

Son monde semblait s'écrouler, il tenta de se lever pour aller dans les bras de son blond, qu'il lui dise que c'était une mauvaise blague, mais le regard plein de fureur que lui dardait celui-ci prouvait le contraire. Son cœur se serrait et s'il n'avait pas été assis dans ce lit il serait surement tombé.

 **Arrivés à leur appartement.**

Draco n'avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois à Harry, plongé dans ses pensées, et celui-ci avait retenu ses larmes qui avaient commencé à couler dans la salle d'examen.

Harry était enceint depuis deux mois, comment cela était possible ? Il ne l'avait pas laissé le toucher une seule fois, il avait alors tout de suite su que ce n'était pas le sien. il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il ait pu le tromper, il lui devait des explications. Est-ce que c'est pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé l'approcher tout ce temps ? Est-ce qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre ? Tous ces rejets, était-ce pour ça ? À cause de son nouvel amant ? Draco sentit la poudre de cheminette lui monter au cerveau et il se retourna vers Harry.

\- Harry, Comment as-tu pu… L'animosité se sentait en plus du regard noir et accusateur du blond.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, avant de commencer à pleurer à chaudes larmes et s'accroupir dans un coin.

\- Je... Je suis désolé Draco.

Depuis leur départ de Ste Mangouste, il s'était retenu, et là, ce fut trop, Draco se lâcha.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! Hurla-t-il.

Sa magie tournoyait autour de lui faisant léviter plusieurs objets qui allèrent s'écraser contre le mur.

\- J'avais CONFIANCE en toi !

Une nouvelle onde de magie se propagea dans la pièce. Il était en colère et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tout réduire en cendres.

\- Non, Dray ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Harry était recroquevillé dans un coin les larmes aux yeux se balançant d'avant en arrière, protégé par une bulle protectrice des objets qui fonçait sur lui à toute allure. 

\- Alors c'est QUOI ? Harry ! Tu attends un ENFANT ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps que tu ne m'as pas permis d'avoir quelque chose d'intime avec toi ! C'est parce que depuis TOUT ce temps tu te MOQUAIS DE MOI ! 

\- S'il te plaît non, écoute-moi, Dray non, non.

Le brun semblait sombrer, ses balancements se faisant plus rapides, et une nausée le prit.

Il se mit alors à gratter ses poignets avec le peu d'ongles qu'il avait, faisant des entailles d'où un liquide rougeâtre s'échappait.

\- Tu n'es qu'une pute Potter ! Une putain de catin ! Je ne veux plus te voir, plus JAMAIS ! Entre toi et moi c'est fini !

Le blond avala difficilement sa salive, l'état de son ex-amant à présent lui importait peu, il avait mal, tellement mal comme si on lui avait lancé un millier de doloris à la fois.

\- Toi et ton bâtard… Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à vous.

Le blond d'un accio fit venir à lui ses valises et toutes ses affaires qu'il rangea à l'intérieur.

\- Non Dray ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas, Harry s'était rapproché de lui à genoux s'accrochant à sa cape, mais il fut repoussé par le blond violemment contre le mur, heureusement sa bulle se refit et le protégea de l'impact. 

\- Ne me touche pas ! Je n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureux de toi.

Le blond s'en alla sans se retourner, sans un dernier regard. Harry, lui, resta allongé dans son salon, il se dégoûtait tellement ! Les nausées le reprirent et cette fois il ne put se retenir de vomir sur le sol, il serra les poings, il ne voulait pas ! Pourquoi lui !? Il se remit à griffer ses poignets et les parties de son corps accessibles. Comme si plusieurs milliers de fourmis étaient ancrées sous sa peau, impossibles à déloger. Il recommença ses balancements, ses yeux complètement vides de la moindre trace de vie.

\- Draco...

S'il n'avait pas fait comme si tout allait bien jamais ils n'en seraient arrivés là.

Hermione était chez elle, angoissée. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas revu Harry et deux jours que Ron lui avait annoncé avoir vu Draco complètement saoul dans un bar avec des hommes lui tournant autour.

Décidé, elle se rendit chez son ami et frappa à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondit alors elle entrouvrit celle-ci et une odeur nauséabonde vint agresser son odorat. Encore plus inquiète, elle l'ouvrit complètement et remarqua l'état de la pièce.

\- Harry ! appela-t-elle en le voyant recroquevillé dans un coin les larmes aux yeux, tremblant de tous ces membres, les poignets ensanglantés et du vomi au sol.

D'un sort, elle nettoya le parquet et prit son ami dans ses bras.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle 

\- Il m'a quitté Hermione, il ne veut plus de moi, je suis sale, je ne le mérite pas. Murmura ce dernier les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. 

\- Draco t'a quitté ? L'interrogea sa meilleure amie.

Il ne répondit pas toute suite, un moment de silence passa où l'on entendait que les sanglots du petit brun recroquevillé dans les bras de son amie.

\- Oui... Souffla-t-il finalement, de nouvelle larme firent leur apparition.

Hermione le regarda étonné. Comment était-ce possible ? Draco quitter Harry ? Après tout ce qu'il avait dû faire pour l'avoir ?

Depuis leurs débuts, elle avait toujours soutenu le couple, rejeté au départ par tous qui pensaient que le blond manipulait leur héros. Elle avait été la seule avec Neville à les soutenir jusqu'à ce que tout le monde comprenne enfin qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment d'un amour pur. Ils avaient été inséparables, ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser et rataient même des cours pour être seuls. De plus, Draco ne laissait personne, à part leurs amis proches, approcher Harry, tellement protecteur et jaloux tout cela parce qu'Harry était « naïf et trop innocent ». Draco était alors devenu son ange gardien. _(Comme elle s'était amusée à l'appeler)_

Harry s'évanouit fatigué d'avoir trop pleuré dans ses bras, elle le déposa sur ce qui restait du canapé _(coupé à certains endroits par un sort)_ , elle nettoya tous les dégâts et répara les objets. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se rendit en cuisine pour faire à manger.

Quand le repas fut prêt, elle réveilla Harry, lui demandant d'aller se faire propre pour le dîner, mais à peine debout il retomba, elle décida donc de lui lancer un tergeo (bien que ça ne valut pas une douche). Et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses poignets en sang quelques minutes plus tôt, la chair était à vif, elle se promit alors de l'interroger.

Elle mit la table et aida Harry à s'asseoir, mais il ne toucha pas au plat, se contentant de jouer du bout de sa fourchette.

\- Harry Mange ! Cria Hermione avec autorité, comme une mère, ce dernier la regarda avec des yeux noirs. 

\- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi Harry. 

\- Pardon, le brun détourna les yeux ne voulant pas voir son expression déçue. 

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry s'immobilisa.

\- Rien du tout ! 

\- Rien ? Ron a vu Draco il y a deux jours en train de flirter !

Le brun retint un sanglot et se leva soudainement de la table se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre, il voulait être seul.

\- HARRY, HARRY !

Hermione Souffla et le suivit, cela n'allait pas être facile.

\- HARRY, OUVRE-MOI CETTE PORTE, cria Hermione en toquant fortement à la porte. 

\- Non, laisse-moi, je veux être seul. 

\- Harry s'il te plaît, parle, je suis ta meilleure amie, dit Hermione triste de voir le brun souffrant. 

\- NON, VA-T'EN ! Je veux Draco, uniquement lui ! 

\- Je ne m'en irais pas, je dors ici ce soir et je ne m'en irais que quand je serais sûre que tu vas mieux. 

\- Hermione s'il te plaît, va-t'en. Souffla ce dernier désespéré.

Résignée, Hermione partit se coucher dans la chambre d'amis, fit un mot, et l'envoya à Théo son petit ami.

Dans sa chambre Harry pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, il ne faisait que cela d'ailleurs, épuisées, celles-ci s'estompèrent.

Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas cela ! Il avait pensé protéger son couple en ne disant rien au blond et maintenant il l'avait quitté tout cela parce qu'il attendait l'enfant d'un connard. Un connard qui l'avait violé.

Il n'en voulait pas de ce bébé, mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était là à présent ! Si seulement Draco était à ses côtés, s'il lui avait tout dit ! Il le voulait maintenant, il voulait son compagnon à ses côtés ! Seulement Draco, lui, et pas ce bébé ... Souffrant et fatigué, il finit par tomber de sommeil.

Harry se réveilla avec des crampes au ventre, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les avait, mais jamais aussi douloureuses et maintenant, il savait pourquoi elles étaient là. Il appela Hermione.

\- Hermione, MIONE !

Il avait mal et cela s'entendait à ses grognements. Il entendit les bruits de pas précipités puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le sort apposé dessus étant inefficace à cause du brouillement de sa magie dû à ses douleurs.

\- Harry ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée à son ami qui se tenait le ventre et coucher en position fœtale. 

\- J'ai mal, J'ai mal, répétait Harry. 

\- OH merlin Harry, je vais contacter mon docteur par cheminette, dit la jeune fille, elle se précipita dans le salon. 

\- Non, mais ce fut trop tard elle avait déjà claqué la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione réapparu avec un homme, grand et de forte carrure, ses cheveux arrivaient jusqu'à sa nuque et Harry put remarquer qu'ils étaient bouclés. Ils lui rappelaient un peu Draco de par leur couleur. Il s'arrêta de contempler l'homme car ses douleurs reprirent.

\- Je vais vous examiner, dit l'homme. Il déposa sa malle sur la table de chevet au côté du lit et en sortit sa baguette puis commença son examen.

Une plume à papote et un parchemin apparurent alors.

Il vit l'homme remettre sa main dans son sac et en sortir une potion, potion qu'il lui tendit et qu'il fut obligé de boire. Une fois cela fait, il lui leva son t-shirt et tata son ventre.

\- Vous êtes enceint ? 

\- Oui, dit le brun n'osant pas regarder dans la direction d'Hermione. 

\- Heureusement, la potion que je vous ai donnée, ne fera rien subir de grave à l'enfant ! C'est une potion nutritive. 

\- Je vois et mes douleurs sont par rapport à ça ?

\- Votre bébé bien que pas encore complètement formé et conscient n'accepte pas son traitement, enfin surtout sa magie ! Vous devez plus vous nourrir monsieur Potter !

\- Enceint ? Demanda Hermione surprise, elle avait comme bugé.

\- Oui, monsieur Potter est enceint, ne le saviez-vous pas ?

\- Non, je ne savais pas ! Harry est-ce celui de Draco ? demanda Hermione encore plus surprise.

\- Je veux avorter !

\- Avorter ? L'homme le regarda surpris, n'êtes-vous pas au courant ?

Harry le regarda bizarrement.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Dans le monde magique un homme ne peut pas avorter, car en plus d'être rare pour un homme, cela est impossible d'avorter car vous mourrez aussi. L'avortement pour les hommes a donc été interdit.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, se plaignit-il.

Sa vie avait été gâchée en à peine un jour. Non, je ne veux pas de ce bébé, enlevez-le moi, je vous en supplie.

 _Assassin, Assassin._

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est juste retrouver l'homme que j'aime.

\- Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, demanda le médicomage inquiet.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît calme-toi sinon tu vas te faire mal et faire mal au bébé.

Dit Hermione doucement. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux non ?

\- Mais je m'en fou de ce bébé, ok, je n'en veux pas, qu'il disparaisse ! Cria Harry faisant trembler les meubles de la chambre.

\- Harry ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ! Cria finalement Hermione

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux ! Moi, je veux DRACO !

Le médicomage fit tout son possible pour lui administrer une potion calmante et avec l'aide d'Hermione, il réussit.

-Bien sûr que je sais Harry, lui souffla Hermione, tu as toujours voulu d'un enfant et si cet enfant était celui de Draco même s'il l'avait rejeté, tu l'aurais gardé alors, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux penser à avorter !

Le brun le regardait à présent les larmes aux yeux, mais la bouche irrémédiablement fermée.

Elle a raison !

\- Mademoiselle Granger, dit le médicomage en se retournant vers Hermione, je dois vous parler.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et partirent en direction du salon pour discuter.

\- Monsieur Potter a besoin de voir un psychomage, au vu des nombreuses blessures qui ornent son corps et ses réactions presque agressives et repoussantes, il a dû subir quelque chose de grave et je pense que vous savez de quoi je parle cela est facile à deviner, cela arrive souvent aux personnes qui se sont fait agresser sexuellement et si nous ne faisons rien, il finira par s'autodétruire.

\- Je le savais ! Mais je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu lui arriver ! Je veux retrouver mon Harry joyeux, même quand je l'ai vu changer du tout au tout pendant la guerre, il n'a jamais été comme ça et il avait dû prendre beaucoup de décisions et beaucoup de personnes sont mortes, mais jamais il n'a fini dans cet état. Il n'est plus lui-même, du tout, c'était grâce à Draco qu'il s'en sortait, alors maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ? Il se laisse mourir à petit feu…

\- C'est pourquoi je vous conseille de lui prendre un psychomage.

\- Je le ferais, je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour qu'Harry revienne, dit la jeune femme décidée.

\- Voici des potions nutritives. Faites les-lui prendre trois fois par jour, accompagnées de quelque chose de solide, il faut qu'il recommence à manger sinon ça finira mal. Je reviendrai dans deux semaines pour voir l'évolution.

\- Je vous remercie, Docteur McDonald _**(NDA : zéro respect ! c'est l'auteur pas moi xD) (NDL: ben quoi, je veux un MC moi :'( )**_ je le ferai, à dans deux semaines.

Hermione accompagna l'homme à la porte, elle soupira et des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues _(non, elle ne devait pas pleurer maintenant Harry comptait sur elle)_. Le salop qui avait sali son petit frère allait le payer cher !

Une semaine passa, Harry ne sortait toujours pas de sa chambre, il avait repris des couleurs grâce aux potions que lui faisait boire Hermione de force, mais il allait toujours mal, Hermione avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui faire parler de sa grossesse, mais rien n'aboutissait. Au moins il ne parlait plus de mettre fin à la vie de l'enfant grandissant en lui, les paroles de la jeune fille semblaient l'avoir touché. Au bout de d'un énième essaie, Hermione prit une décision. Elle devait rentrer chez elle bientôt, ne pouvant pas rester avec Harry éternellement avec son travail au ministère de la magie alors elle transplana chez les parents du brun. _(Ceux qui l'avaient sauvé des Dursley)_

\- Hermione, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Severus surpris, il était rare de voir la jeune femme chez eux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le salon.

\- Où est Sirius, je dois vous parler, c'est important. Déclara Hermione.

\- Il est sous la douche, il arrive, assied toi s'il te plaît, je te sers quelque chose ? Proposa Severus.

Il regarda la jeune fille, elle avait l'air fatigué des cernes sous les yeux. Que se passait-il ? Se demanda Severus intérieurement.

\- Non merci.

\- Très bien, dit Snape.

Il y eut un silence jusqu'à ce que Sirius apparaisse dans le salon, étonné lui aussi de voir la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour, Hermione comment vas-tu ? demanda chaleureusement Sirius.

\- Il faut que je vous parle à propos d'Harry, lâcha Hermione

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis regardèrent la jeune femme en face d'eux.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec notre fils Hermione ? demanda Sirius maintenant inquiet.

Hermione leur raconta comment elle avait retrouvé Harry recroquevillé dans un coin de chez lui en pleurs et les poignets en sang, qu'il allait mal, qu'il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, ses suppositions et celles du médecin selon lesquelles il se serait fait violer, l'absence de Draco. (N'oubliant pas le fait qu'il avait rompu, surprenant les deux hommes) Aussi qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester avec lui, devant reprendre son travail. Il devait voir un psychomage.

Sirius s'effondra dans les bras de son mari, en pleurs.

\- Pas mon bébé, non, sanglota Sirius bouleversé

Comment une personne pouvait-elle faire ça à un enfant tel qu'Harry ? pensa Severus choqué. Il avait déjà tellement souffert avec ses moldus et maintenant, il devait subir ça, attendre un enfant de ce crime !

\- Vous devriez aller le voir, mais je vous en supplie ne lui dites pas que vous êtes au courant, il doit vous le dire lui-même, je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça, sanglota Hermione

\- Très bien, j'y vais tout de suite.

Severus, n'arrivait toujours pas le croire, il avait mal pour son fils, son bébé comme aimait l'appeler Sirius, il trouverait le bâtard et lui ferait payer au quintuple.

\- j'y vais

\- je viens, attends, dit Sirius en se levant.

Severus souffla.

\- Non Sirius, je te contacterai après.

\- Mais... il ne put terminer, les larmes aux yeux

\- Sirius, s'il te plaît. Dit doucement Severus.

Sirius pleura encore plus fort. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas y aller dans cet état, Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça. Severus le calma après plusieurs baisers et partit.

Severus transplana sans attendre chez Harry et frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit, il se permit donc d'entrer mais là aussi, il ne vit personne dans le salon et décida de partir voir la chambre et sans surprise, il trouva Harry regardant par la fenêtre.

Quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre, mais il fit comme s'il n'entendait rien. Après tout, il s'en foutait.

\- Harry, je suis ton nouveau Psy. Déclara une voix derrière lui.

Stupéfait de la voix qu'il reconnut trop bien Harry se retourna.

\- Papa ? Que ce que tu fais ici ? Sous le choc.

\- À ton avis ? Tu ne donnes pas de signe de vie depuis 3 mois, 3 mois Harry, tu sais comment est Sirius, j'ai dû l'obliger à rester pour ne pas que ça te gêne, tu te rends compte. Nous sommes inquiets pour toi et toi, tu ne fais rien pour arranger ça. Tu crois qu'être enfermé est une bonne chose. Par les slips de Merlin, je remercie ton amie d'être venue me chercher, répliqua Severus plus sévèrement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu t'es vu dernièrement ? Tu ressembles à un mort-vivante merde ! Mais Harry quoi qu'il se soit passé Harry, il faut en parler et ne pas se taire.

En effet Harry avez mis un sort pour que personne à part Hermione ne puissent entrer dans sa maison, mais le sort a dû cesser à cause de sa santé.

\- Si c'est pour me faire la morale, tu peux t'en aller. Dit Harry en se retournant pour être dos à son père, va-t'en ! Reprit Harry.

\- Je suis là en tant que psy mais je suis aussi ton père Harry. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Dit calmement Severus en s'approchant.

\- Papa s'il te plaît, laisse-moi, pleura Harry.

\- Fils si tu veux, je prends une autre personne, mais s'il te plaît laisse-nous te voir,

Le prenant dans ses bras, il continua :

\- Ton père est tellement inquiet depuis qu'Hermione est venue nous voir, elle avait l'air tellement inquiet. Ne t'isole pas comme ça fils, ce n'est pas la chose à faire, reprit le père en consolant son fils.

\- D'accord, mais reste avec moi, je suis tout seul, il m'a abandonné, dit Harry en reniflant.

\- C'est d'accord, mais, on appelle Sirius aussi Ok ?

\- Maintenant dis-moi, et tu es vraiment enceint d'un autre que Draco, Demanda le père au fils.

\- Oui, papa, mais s'il te plaît n'en parle pas. Evitant le sujet se sentant sale et gêné.

Severus partit prévenir Sirius de leur séjour chez Harry et celui-ci débarqua quelques minutes plus tard, un peu plus joyeux malgré lui de voir son fils.

Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant un moment, et parlèrent du psy que Harry devait voir et ils partirent tous se coucher, car le lendemain commençaient ses séances à la maison, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas, mais il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça à son père.

0o0o0

Comme promis au lendemain, ses deux pères prirent contact avec un psychomage connu, du nom de Samuel Durant, une célébrité dans son domaine.

Un mois passa après la première consultation, Harry se confiait petit à petit au psychomage. Ce fut dur pour lui, parler de son agression la ravivait dans sa mémoire.

Plus que jamais, aujourd'hui Harry décidait de se confier, plus profondément et raconter son viol à son psychomage. Il voulait se débarrasser de ses démons, de son démon, celui qui le rongeait au plus profond de lui, celui qui l'avait détruit, et détruit sont bonheur.

Il savait que ça allait faire mal, mais il était plus que décidé d'arrêter de vivre renfermé sur lui-même. Certes depuis leurs débuts, il se portait un peu mieux et faisait moins de cauchemars. Mais sa tristesse ne le quittait pas, il était malheureux d'avoir perdu Draco.

Il était détruit psychologiquement et physiquement et le fait d'être enceinte de son agresseur n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais le manque de Draco était plus fort.

Il n'avait jamais pensé tomber enceinte de cette façon. Harry s'était toujours imaginé fonder une famille heureuse avec l'homme de sa vie avec des enfants leur ressemblant. Son rêve. Cette grossesse, dès le début, il aurait voulu y mettre un terme, mais après une discussion avec son médicomage et son psychomage, son point de vue te sa décision avaient changé, il voulait maintenant garder l'enfant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à cet enfant, c'était la faute à son agresseur. Merlin qu'il était en colère contre celui qui l'avait séparé de son amour.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit et n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Harry, comment vas-tu ? Résonna une voix qu'il reconnut comme son psychomage.

\- Oui, bien et vous ? demanda Harry timidement.

Aujourd'hui encore, Hermione va tenter de convaincre Draco de parler à Harry.

Elle le devait à Harry, essayer encore et encore de parler à ce stupide Serpentard blond, qui ne voulait en aucun cas l'écouter. Depuis 3 semaines maintenant, elle essayait de parler au blond, pour qu'il laisse au moins son ex petit ami s'expliquer, étant donné que celui-ci n'allait pas bien, tout comme lui _(Draco_ ). Mais en vain, elle se faisait toujours rembarrer, ou dégager.

Mais Hermione ne baissait pas les bras, insisté sur le sujet à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et aujourd'hui comme les autres jours elle allait essayer de le convaincre et si elle n'y arrivait pas elle abandonnerait.

Après tout si le blond ne l'écoutait pas, c'est qu'au final il ne tenait pas au brun.

Hermione rentra dans un bar, le bar où on trouvait souvent son ami blond depuis sa séparation avec Harry. Elle balaya la salle du regard et vit le blond à une table au fond avec deux hommes, deux bruns. Ce qui ne la surprit pas.

D'un pas décidé et rapide elle se dirigea vers lui.

\- Draco, cria Hermione tapant sur la table, faisant sursauter les 3 hommes attablés en train de boire.

Draco sursauta et regarda la personne. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son amie brune, Hermione.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois, siffla Hermione en désignant les hommes avec Draco.

Draco soupira et fronça les sourcils.

\- Si tu es encore venue me rabâcher que j'ai fait une erreur en quittant cette pute de Potter, tu peux partir déclara sèchement Draco les dents serrées en lui montrant la porte de sortie du bar d'où elle venait d'arriver.

Il n'avait fait aucune erreur, c'est Potter qu'il l'avait trompé, pas lui.

\- Oui tu as fait une erreur, et tu en fais une autre en ne voulant pas le laisser t'expliquer. Laisse le au moins s'expliquer, ce n'est pas sa faute, ce n'était pas intentionnel. S'il te plait Draco va le voir il va mal. Faisant signe aux hommes de les laisser seul et plaça un sort de silence entre eux.

\- Et moi alors tu crois que je me sens comment ? demanda Draco énervé.

Draco n'en pouvais plus, il en avait ras le bol que son amie vienne lui faire la morale et soit du côté de celui qui l'avait trompé. Certes ils étaient amis avant qu'ils ne le deviennent mais quand même. C'est Harry qui était enceinte d'un autre, pas lui.

\- Mais j...

\- Suffit Hermione va-t'en, et laisse-moi tranquille. Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Le pire c'est que malgré le mal que le petit brun lui avait fait, il n'arrivait pas à l'effacer de sa mémoire et l'oublier.

\- Non Draco, haussant le ton. Si tu continues comme ça tu vas définitivement le perdre, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Je l'ai déjà perdu...

\- Il souffre tu sais ? Il ne sort plus de chez lui, fait des cauchemars et n'arrête pas de te demander. Laisse-le s'expliquer. Dit Hermione doucement pour essayer de baisser la tension.

\- Qu'il s'explique ? Ricana ironiquement le blond. Qu'il m'explique quoi ? Durement en reprenant son sérieux. Qu'il m'explique comment il a pris son pied en se faisant prendre par ... Par cet autre ! déclara Draco dégouté. Non, non Hermione merci, j'ai déjà assez mal comme ça. Fini le blond tristement.

Hermione regarda son ami tristement, elle comprenait parfaitement que ça lui fasse mal et que ça le blessait, mais là c'était autre chose.

\- Juste accorde lui une seconde chance. Tenta Hermione.

Draco leva ses yeux gris sur la brune, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il les avait baissés.

Là c'est trop déclara le blond intérieurement.

\- Comment peux-tu être de son côté ?

\- Laisse...

\- Non, l'interrompt Draco sèchement. Va-t'en, va-t'en et ne reviens plus pour me demander de lui parler.

Hermione, regarda son ami et sans rien de plus, elle partit. « C'est sur ne compte plus sur moi » pensa Hermione.

Il la regarda partir. Pourquoi elle insistait tant ? Il ne comprenait pas après tout ce n'était pas lui le fautif si ?

Pour oublier Harry, Draco allait de conquête en conquête, il couchait et draguait tous les beaux mecs à vue *Un Malfoy ne choisit pas n'importe qui*.

C'était sa façon à lui de faire payer à Harry sa trahison.

Un Malfoy ne donne pas de seconde chance, il a eu sa chance et il l'a trompé basta...

\- Oui, souri le Psychomage, J'ai appris par tes pères que tu sortais enfin de ta chambre pour te balader dans le jardin, et à ce que je vois tu as l'air mieux. Reprit-il.

Harry fit signe que oui.

\- Sinon comment va ton bébé, garçon ou fille ?

Au mot bébé Harry sourit, maintenant plus que jamais il aimait son Bébé. Il avait toujours rêvé de fonder une famille avec Draco, mais elle se ferait sans lui.

\- Elle va très bien, sourire aux lèvres en caressant son ventre rebondi.

\- Je suis content pour toi, déclara le psy, de quoi on parle aujourd'hui ? Repris le psychomage.

\- Je... Je veux parler de mon viol. Chuchota Harry embrassé et gêné.

Le psychomage le regarda stupéfait.

\- Tu es sur ? Toujours aussi surpris.

\- Oui, dit celui-ci sûr de lui.

\- Très bien, je t'écoute.

Harry pris du temps avant de commencer.

 **Flash-Back**

 _Harry venait de sortir de chez ses amis Blaise et Ron, qui vivaient ensemble depuis peu, mais en couple depuis leur début de 7ème année. Ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un, après tout qui aurait pensé que ces deux-là se mettraient en couple alors qu'ils ne se parlaient presque jamais. Tout le monde pensait que le roux serait plus tôt en couple avec Hermione sa meilleure amie._

 _Personne, pas même ses amis, n'avaient vu que Ron était gay._

 _Cette pensée fit rire Harry._

 _Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas une ombre le suivre et encore moins la sentir s'approcher. On lui saisit la bouche et Harry paniqua._

 _\- Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Susurra l'homme à son oreille les mains toujours sur la bouche du brun l'empêchant de parler._

 _Harry toujours aussi paniqué commença à se débattre pour se soustraire des bras de l'homme car c'était un homme, un homme grand et de forte carrure._

 _Harry mordit la main sur sa bouche._

 _\- Lâchez-moi ! Qui êtes-vous ? Se débattant plus fort malgré lui._

 _L'homme lui assena une gifle, et remit sa main sur la bouche de sa victime._

 _\- Ferme-la ! En resserrant encore plus son emprise et les dirigeant derrière une maison voisine._

 _ **(NDA: je suis novice dans l'écriture et je ne pense pas réussir à écrire ce flash-back en entier Merci de comprendre.)**_

 **Fin Flash-back**

Harry sur sa chaise, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Consolé et soutenu par son psychomage, il continua son récit.

A la fin de celui-ci, Il sentit comme un poids de moins en lui, comme libéré. Il se sentit prêt, prêt à reprendre le cours de sa vie, même avec un peu de difficulté. Le Psychomage prit Harry toujours en larmes dans ses bras et le berça.

\- Je suis fier de toi, on continuera à se voir mais une fois par semaine cette fois ci. Tu es sur la bonne voie, dit-il en frottant son dos.

Depuis le début le psychomage et Harry c'étaient bien entendus.

Bercé par les caresses sur son dos Harry s'endormit.

4 autres mois étaient passés, Harry était à son 7ème mois de grossesse et son ventre se voyait parfaitement bien, tout rond. Le bébé et lui allaient bien, Harry avait repris peu à peu sa vie et son quotidien, il ne voyait plus le psychomage, celui-ci lui ayant dit il y a une semaine qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui et que maintenant il se porterait bien mieux.

Ce qui était vrai car, maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de potions nutritives, il mangeait parfaitement bien et sortait de temps en temps pour se balader dans des parcs et un peu partout.

Il n'avait plus revu Draco non plus d'ailleurs, celui-ci étant venu chercher toutes ses affaires quelques mois auparavant. Il entendait juste des rumeurs comme quoi il avait arrêté les histoires d'un soir et qu'il était en couple avec un certain Julian Pofi depuis un mois maintenant et qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble.

Ça lui fit mal, il en pleura pendant 2 semaines. 2 longues semaines où il se remémora tous ces moments avec Draco puis, il s'était mis à penser que Draco l'avait oublié, même si lui ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer car Draco était et resterai son seul et unique amour, il devait juste continuer à vivre sans lui et vivre avec le fait que son amour en aimait un autre. Après tout il n'était pas seul, il avait des parents, des amis géniaux et une famille, avec son futur bébé. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Même si ça ne serait jamais comme avec Draco puisque l'enfant avait besoin de deux parents, il devrait essayer.

Mais si le blondinet lui avait laissé le temps de lui expliquer, s'il n'avait pas été distant en le rejetant, s'il n'avait pas eu si peur, peut-être qu'il aurait accepté l'enfant. Mais non, tout ne se passe pas comme on veut. L'enfant n'aura pas deux parents mais une famille qui l'aimera et le choiera.

Ses parents pour lui faire oublier un peu Draco, avaient décoré une chambre pour son futur bébé. Ils avaient aussi acheté tout le nécessaire pour un bébé, même les vêtements. Et maintenant, toute la famille n'attendait plus que lui pour compléter la chambre. _**(NDA: Genre le bébé c'est un objet XD)**_

Blaise et Ron ont pris des vacances à Rio, quand à Hermione, elle est une future maman de 3 mois. Alors, depuis, ils ne se voyaient et ne se parlaient plus que de bébés.

Ses parents étaient repartis chez eux face à l'évolution de sa grossesse, pour le laisser un peu au calme, mais repassaient régulièrement pour passer des moments en famille, moments qu'il appréciait plus que tout.

Perdu dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude, Harry n'entendit pas Hermione entrer.

\- Alors ça va Harry ? Sourit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le canapé en cuir noir.

Il sursauta.

\- Oui on ne peut mieux. Et toi le bébé, tu sais déjà si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? demanda le brun curieux.

\- Je ne suis qu'à trois mois Harry, dit-elle en riant.

\- Mais ton ventre...

\- Je suis enceinte de jumeaux, le coupa la jeune femme.

\- Eh ben... dit-il gêné.

Après un long moment à parler de leurs grossesses et autre _**(NDA : autres comme ben je ne sais pas : p)**_ Hermione et Harry se dirent au revoir.

Ses parents allaient arriver le soir, pour rester avec lui pour la fin de sa grossesse, ce qui rassura un peu Harry.

Harry, installé sur son canapé en cuir noir, finit par s'endormir et ne vit pas ses parents rentrer et le porter à sa chambre.

_ Il s'est endormi sur le canapé, mais il est fou, il va encore avoir des courbatures, se plaint Mr chauve-souris _**(NDA: C'était trop tentant)**_.

\- Il est vraiment mignon quand il dort, n'écoutant pas son mari.

\- Tu es trop niais Sirius mais j'avoue il l'est. Après tout c'est notre fils non ? Continua Severus.

Les jours passèrent et l'accouchement approchait à grand pas.

Ce qui arriva bien vite alors qu'il était dans sa chambre pour se préparer à faire une balade au parc avec son amie Hermione.

Il fut pris de fortes crampes, puis d'une forte douleur au ventre, se cramponnant à son lit pour ne pas tomber.

\- Hermione, Hermione ... Cria douloureusement Harry debout au bord de son lit.

\- Que se passe-t-il Harry ?

\- Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux, dit le jeune homme paniqué en regardant ses jambes.

La jeune femme le regarda, elle-même paniquée.

\- T'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer, on part à Saint Mangouste. Dit Hermione.

Hermione attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Severus et Sirius faisaient plusieurs allers-retours tant ils étaient nerveux, cela faisait à présent 3h qu'Harry était dans la pièce et ils ne pouvaient rien voir de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, par contre il pouvait entendre ses cris.

\- Putain asseyez-vous, vous allez finir par trouer le sol, leur hurla Hermione aussi stressée qu'eux.

\- Mais ça fait un moment qu'il est là, dit Sirius en s'asseyant.

\- Oui c'est vrai, continua Severus en soupirant, à son tour il s'assit près du brun.

Hermione allait répliquer qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous mais elle fut arrêtée par des pleurs d'enfant.

\- Ca y est, je suis grand père ! déclara Sirius joyeux.

\- Oui, on est grand parents.

Hermione les regarda tout aussi heureuse et espérait que tout ce soit bien passé.

Les parents du nouveau papa et son amie étaient toujours dehors, ils n'avaient pas encore la permission d'entrer dans la pièce car les médicomages vérifiaient s'il n'y avait pas de risque d'hémorragie ou autre.

Harry s'endormit d'épuisement après son accouchement. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre les pleurs de sa fille, son bébé, avant de tomber dans le noir absolu _**(NDA: IL dort ne vous inquiétez pas)**_.

Harry se réveilla, quelques heures après. Son 1er geste fut de palper son ventre et il paniqua.

\- Mon bébé ? demanda-t-il paniqué.

\- Calme toi elle est là, regarde, lui dit son père en lui tendant le bébé qui gigotait, impatient d'être dans les bras de son papa.

Il mit le bébé entre les bras d'Harry, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, marron avec de petites pépites vertes ce qui les rendait uniques, des cheveux tout roux et en bataille, ça lui rappelait sa mère sur la seule photo qu'il avait d'elle.

\- Comment vas-tu Harry ? Dit Hermione toute souriante.

\- Bien.

\- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ce petit bout de choux ? Dit Sirius

\- Liliana Ange Potter.

\- C'est beau.

\- Oui je sais, et ça ressemble un peu au prénom de ma mère.

\- Comme elle, elle ressemble à ta mère avec ses cheveux roux.

Harry regarda sa fille, tout heureux, il avait réussi.

\- Elle est belle hein ?

\- Oui vraiment mignonne, tu as fait un super beau bébé Harry. Dit Ron qui était arrivé une heure avant, en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. Tu es contente d'être dans les bras de tonton Ron ? Dit-il au bambin.

\- Argrree

\- Tu rentres quand ?

\- Demain, ou ce soir.

4 mois plus tard _**(NDA: Je sais que c'est vite mais, voilà quoi)**_

4 mois sont passés et Harry c'est parfaitement bien habitué à son nouveau rôle de papa, même si il avait eu des difficultés au tout début.

Assis dans le salon Harry regarda sa fille dormir dans ses bras, il adorait quand il la tenait. Celle-ci semblait se coller à son père à croire qu'elle aimait la chaleur corporelle d'Harry.

Par il ne sait quel moyen Draco se trouvait devant la porte de son ancien appartement. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Lui-même ne comprenait pas.

Après avoir passé plusieurs mois à éviter Harry et à essayer de l'oublier par tous les moyens, il n'y était pas arrivé. Quand il avait appris de par Hermione qu'il avait accouché d'une petite fille, il eut envie de la voir pour voir si elle ressemblait à celui avec qui Harry l'avait trompé, mais un truc n'allait pas. Pourquoi Harry ne s'était-il pas remis avec le père de son enfant ? Pourquoi le père n'était-il pas au courant ? Pourquoi ne vivaient-ils pas ensemble alors qu'ils avaient un enfant?

Il trouva le courage de sonner. En revanche, il eut envie de s'enfuir, mais trop tard, la porte fut ouverte par Harry qui portait un bébé dans ses bras. Il lutta pour ne pas l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry n'ayant pas encore remarqué qui était devant lui releva la tête et déglutit de stupéfaction.

\- Que... entre et assied toi je vais déposer Lily dans sa chambre.

\- Merci dit celui-ci en entrant

Bon sang que faisait-il ici ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sonner à cette maudite porte ? Trop de questions et pas de réponse _**(NDA: toi seul ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux)**_. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par les pas d'Harry qui descendait les escaliers.

"Il est toujours aussi beau" se dit Draco le souffle court.

\- Que fais-tu chez moi ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant.

\- C'est aussi chez moi répondit-il d'un ton hautain.

\- Comment ça chez toi ? demanda Harry. A partir du moment où tu as pris tes affaires et que tu es parti, ça n'a plus été chez toi, ajouta Harry alors que Draco voulait parler.

\- En fait je n'aurais pas dû venir, dit Draco en se levant.

Alors qu'il partait Draco sentit Harry le prendre par les mains.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai trompé ? demanda Harry sanglotant

\- La preuve dort dans ta chambre non ? dit Draco sèchement.

\- Et alors, tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

\- Tu m'as trompé.

\- Si tu es là pour me dire la même chose qu'il y a quelques mois tu peux partir, dit Harry en lui montrant la porte.

\- Hermione m'a dit que tu avais des trucs à me dire.

\- Penses-tu mériter que je te le dise ? Qu'est-ce que t'as cru ? Que tu allais revenir et que je te dirais tout ? demanda Harry. Ben non tu te trompes tu vois. Après tout ce que tu m'as balancé à la figure, tu ne mérites même pas que je te regarde. Te rends-tu compte !? Tu m'as traité de pute, tu m'as blessé, j'ai voulu mourir à cause de toi, en fait le bâtard ici c'est toi, c'est toi ! Tu m'as abandonné au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi, de ton soutien, de ton amour. Déclara Harry sanglotant.

-Et TOI, hurla Draco, tu crois que ça ne fait pas mal de voir la personne qu'on aime le PLUS AU MONDE s'éloigner de vous ? TU me repoussais quand j'essayais d'aller vers toi Harry. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire toutes ces choses mais apprendre que tu étais enceinte et même pas de moi tu crois que je me suis senti COMMENT ? Hein je t'ai fait mal parce que TU m'as fait mal en premier.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé.

\- Merde alors quoi ? Tu as un gosse qui n'est pas le mien, comment expliques-tu ça ? Cria Draco.

Harry sursauta sur le ton.

\- JE ME SUIS FAIT VIOLE hurla Harry sous le coup de la colère.

Draco finit par l'attraper, le serrant fortement dans ses bras. Harry essaya de se dégager mais le blond était beaucoup plus costaud que lui. Malgré cela il continuait à lui infliger de petits coups au niveau du torse.

\- Que ? Quoi ? Le blond en resta bouche bée.

\- Va-t'en. Lui montrant à nouveau la porte, va-t'en et ne reviens plus.

\- Harry...

\- Tais-toi, j'en ai plus que marre, VA-T'EN !

\- Pardonne-moi... chuchota le blond avant de partie.

\- Va-t'en ! Lui montrant à nouveau la porte, va-t'en !

\- Harry...

\- S'il te plaît va-t'en, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne le savais pas, pardonne moi, en essayant de se rapprocher.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, en reculant.

\- Mon amour, souffla Draco à son oreille, Harry essaya de s'éloigner.

\- Je ne suis pas ton amour ! Je ne suis qu'une pute ! Une catin! Comme tu l'as si bien dit.

Il pleurait, tellement de sentiment se mélangeaient en lui. La joie car Draco le tenait dans ses bras et que cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus senti sa délicieuse odeur, de colère parce qu'il détestait de se laisser faire, de dégoût car il en voulait au blond de l'avoir laissé !

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

-Les paroles c'est du vent et les excuses ne peuvent pas tout régler, je te déteste !

Draco sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine mais il le méritait.

-Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste !

-Harry, murmura le blond

-Mais, mais je t'aime et je te déteste encore plus pour ça !

\- Je suis tellement désolé mon ange.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus un ange.

-Tu es le mien.

Draco desserra sa prise et Harry put admirer les larmes de celui qu'il aimait.

-parle-moi Harry, je veux savoir

Harry ravala un sanglot, il ne voulait pas revivre tout ça, bien que grâce au psychomage il avait pu franchir une étape mais avec Draco, il avait peur, peur qu'au final celui-ci ne parte.

Draco sentit son monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Il s'en voulait, pourtant il avait toujours su au fond de lui que Harry ne l'aurait jamais trompé de son plein gré. Il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, il avait abandonné son homme et ne l'avait pas laissé s'expliquer.

\- Promet moi de ne pas me quitter ? Sanglota Harry

\- Je te promets Harry, je te le promets...

Violé, Harry, son Harry a été violé, quelqu'un avait osé toucher à son âme sœur. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Il était en colère, et la rage coulait dans ses veines. Comment une personne peut faire ça ? Comment peut-on faire ça à un ange comme Harry ? Il se promit que dès qu'il mettrait la main sur cette personne, il lui ferait payer, oui pour avoir osé toucher à son compagnon.

Toujours les larmes aux yeux Harry lui raconta.

Il lui raconta qu'après une soirée chez ses amis, il avait décidé de rentrer à pied comme il le faisait à son habitude.

Il lui raconta comment l'homme l'avait pris par surprise.

Il lui raconta comment ça lui avait fait mal, et comment il était rentré à la maison couvert de bleus alors que lui n'était pas là.

Il lui raconta son mal-être.

Il lui raconta comment il avait vécu son regret et sa grossesse...

Harry fut réveiller par les pleurs du bébé, par réflexe il se leva mais ce fut chose impossible car une personne le tenait fermement dans ses bras. Harry se rappela que la veille Draco était venu le voir, mais ne se souvenait pas être venu au lit, encore moins avec lui.

\- Draco dit-il en le secouant.

\- Hmm…

-Draco, dit Harry, le secouant plus fort.

\- Que ce qu'il y a Julian ?

Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait – il ne savait plus comment, permis à Draco de rester chez lui pour la nuit et il osait appeler son amant !? Le brun vit rouge et monta sur ses grands hippogriffes :

\- Tu as promis de ne plus me laisser, et c'est SON nom que tu appelles alors que JE te réveille. Dos à Draco. C'est avec lui que tu es en couple désormais, plus avec moi, fini Harry en se levant afin d'aller prendre sa fille.

Draco le suivit dans la chambre du Bébé.

\- Chuut calme toi bébé papa est là, dit Harry pour bercer sa fille.

Comme si le bébé le comprenait, elle se calma et profita de la chaleur de son papa. Harry d'un geste de la main fit léviter le biberon de sa fille dans ses mains.

\- Je sais bébé, je sais que tu as faim.

En lui mettant le biberon en bouche.

\- Harry

\- Va-t'en Draco tu ne comprends pas, retourne avec ton Julian, déclara Harry énervé.

\- Mais...

\- VA T'EN TU NE COMPRENDS PAS VA T'EN ! cria Harry alors que le bébé se remettait à pleurer. Chut, mon bébé je suis désolé de m'être emporté.

\- Je reviendrai Harry, je te le promets, déclara Malfoy en quittant la pièce.

Transplanant à son appartement.

Comment allait-il faire pour retourner auprès de son Harry ? Comment ? Comment s'il continuait à le fuir.

Malgré le rejet d'Harry, Draco n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner une seconde fois et pour cela il comptait bien rompre avec Julian.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire le nom de Julian alors qu'il était dans les bras d'Harry, ils étaient sur le point de se réconcilier et lui comme un con avait prononcé le nom de son amant, amant qu'il n'aimait pas réellement, il était sorti avec dans le but de d'oublier Harry, Harry et ses magnifiques yeux.

\- Draco tu es là ? dit Julian, mais où étais tu hier ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, d'un ton agacé.

\- Peu importe dit celui-ci en s'approchant, tu m'as manqué tu sais. En posant ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui le repoussa.

Julian regarda le blond sans comprendre.

\- Je vais prendre une douche,

\- Draco qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-il en voyant Draco faire ses valises.

\- Il se passe que toi et moi c'est fini. En continuant de faire ses valises.

Julian le regarda yeux écarquillés et bouche grande ouverte.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? demanda-t-il paniqué

\- Toi et moi, ça ne peut pas continuer, j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

\- Quoi non tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que tu me quittes !

\- Et pourquoi je ne peux pas faire ça ? Tu sais très bien que toi et moi ce n'était pas du sérieux.

\- J'n'ai pas envie que ça se termine, avoua Julian d'une voix étranglée.

\- Bon laisse-moi partir maintenant.

Julian continua à pleurer même quand Draco avec ses valises quitta l'appartement pour toujours, il n'était pas bête il savait très bien ou le blond était parti. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il allait lui faire payer, oui, lui faire payer...

Deux jours plus tard.

L'après-midi se déroulait comme à son habitude chez Harry (il s'occupait de sa fille). Assis sur une table, Harry berçait sa fille qui s'était vite endormie et l'amena à sa chambre.

Sa fille dormait paisiblement, et lui, il devait manger. Il descendit donc faire son repas quand sa porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, plus grand que lui et brun. Il ne lui a pas permis de rentrer chez lui comme ça.

\- Bonjour!

_ Comment osez-vous rentrer comme ça chez les gens sans frapper !? dit Harry hébété.

*Qui était cette homme et que faisait-il chez lui ? * pensa Harry

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

\- Ben rien, dit l'homme en souriant _**(comme un con tiens : D)**_.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, quel dommage. Déclara l'homme, un ton déçu en s'approchant d'Harry.

\- Que...

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais, dit l'homme qui était beaucoup trop proche de lui.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, partez d'ici ou sinon…

\- Ou sinon quoi ? demanda l'homme autoritairement. Sinon quoi Harry, reprit l'homme, posant une main sur la joue de celui-ci

\- Que faites-vous, laissez-moi ! cria-t-il terrifié.

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi mon beau, tu te souviens, cette ruelle. Le prenant par les hanches.

Harry resta stupéfait par ce que venait de dire l'inconnu et il sentit soudainement l'angoisse, la peur s'emparer de lui.

Devant lui se tenait son agresseur.

 _*Non, non ce n'est pas possible* s'affola Harry_

\- Vous ? Tout en se dégageant des bras de l'homme.

L'homme devant lui afficha un sourire malsain.

Non ce n'est pas possible ça ne pouvait pas recommencer, non.

\- Enfoiré, vous avez gâché ma vie et mon couple, s'énerva soudainement Harry, pour ne pas paraître faible.

\- Le petit lion se rebelle.

\- Co... Comment ?

Harry était terrorisé. L'homme qui s'était approché de lui encore une fois alors qu'il reculait jusqu'à ce que son dos se colle au mur.

\- Allez-vous en, supplia Harry la gorge nouée.

\- Alors On se rebelle pl... Il ne put finir sa phrase.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Un Draco et un Severus très mais alors très en colère firent leur apparition devant ladite porte ouvert.

Pendant l'après-midi Draco était parti voir son oncle Severus pour parler et ensemble, ils avaient décidé de rendre une petite visite à Harry qui devait se sentir seul dans sa maison. Mais en arrivant, ils virent Julian _(l'ex petit ami de Draco)_ entrer. Curieux, ils décidèrent de les écouter _ **. (NDA: les curieux)**_

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion leurs visages se décomposèrent, et une colère monta soudainement. Sans attendre, ils avaient ouvert la porte et Draco avait lancé un sort sur Julian qui s'était retrouvé écrasé contre le mur.

Draco n'arrivait pas à le croire. Alors c'est lui le responsable de son malheur et de celui d'Harry. Il le regarda les yeux plein de haine.

\- Alors c'est toi ? s'exclama Draco avec hargne

Severus le fixa avec des yeux enflammés, serra les poings tout en s'approchant du jeune homme et balança un coup de poing dans la figure.

\- Putain mais t'es dingue ! Gueula Julian.

\- Au lieu de te donner un coup de poing, je devrais t'envoyer un doloris cracha Severus.

Severus, n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son corps tout entier bouillonnait de rage. Il était en colère, furieux. Il avait devant lui l'homme qui avait profité de son fils, l'être le plus cher à son cœur avec son mari.

Il regarda Harry qui de l'autre côté se balançait d'avant en arrière. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, ça lui rappelait comment il avait trouvé Harry la 1ère fois, quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'aller rendre visite au petit garçon de 10 ans qui allait bientôt rentrer à Poudlard.

Il avait trouvé le petit garçon maigre et trop petit pour son âge, recroquevillé sur lui-même et se balançant d'avant en arrière dans un placard répétant _" je ne le ferai plus... je suis désolé... non mon oncle..."_ en secouant sa tête. Ça l'avait mis hors de lui, tellement qu'il avait même failli tuer l'oncle du petit. Mais il s'en était fallu de peu car Harry était aussi blessé, il s'était alors empressé de l'emmener à Poudlard pour le soigner.

Il avait alors fallu 3 mois pour que le garçon, qui était dans un coma, se réveille, ses blessures guéries mais encore trop maigre. Il fut la seule personne capable de s'approcher du garçon et lui parler, tellement que pour la 1ère fois de sa vie Severus s'était attaché à une personne autre que Lily _(La maman de Harry)_ malgré le fait qu'il était le portrait craché de son père que Severus n'avait jamais pu supporter. Le garçon était différent, il semblait innocent et fragile, avec le comportement de sa mère.

Il en était tellement attaché à lui qu'il avait décidé de l'adopter, avec la permission de celui-ci bien sûr. Et c'est là que commença leur histoire, avant qu'un sale cabot sorti de prison n'y mette son nez. Étant le parrain d'Harry, Sirius _(car c'est de lui qu'on parle là "Sale cabot")_ le menaça de faire de sa vie un enfer s'il ne le laissait pas voir son filleul.

Ce souvenir le fit rire, car à partir de là pour Harry ils furent obligés de mettre leur guéguerre de côté et c'est aussi grâce à cela qu'ils apprirent à se connaître et après l'entrée d'Harry à Poudlard, ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble. Ça n'avait pas été facile car se fut Severus qui commença à draguer son Cabot _**(NDA: désolé mais c'est à mourir de rire enfin pour moi)**_ et il lui avait fallu 4 mois pour que Sirius cède enfin à ses avances.

Cela lui faisait vraiment mal de voir son garçon comme ça.

Sa fureur refit surface quand il regarda le garçon assis plié de douleur.

\- Connard, comment tu as pu poser tes sales mains sur lui !?

\- Draco est à moi !

Draco se jeta sur Julian et le frappa au visage avec plusieurs coups de poing.

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi Draco, Je t'aime ! La 1ère fois que je t'ai vu à la réception du ministère pour fêter la défaite de Voldemort, j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Tu étais tellement beau dans ton costume blanc, tes cheveux d'or et tes yeux. Tu as les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vus au monde, déclara Julian rêveur. Je t'ai alors tout de suite aimé de tout mon être, je ne voulais pas que ça soit à sens unique. Je te voulais tellement... alors j'ai tout fait pour que tu sois mien. Cette merde ne te mérite pas, tu es à moi ! déclara Julian, avec un regard dégoûté vers Harry.

Draco stupéfait et en colère regarda cette fois ci le jeune homme avec des yeux noirs.

Alors c'était à cause de lui que Julian s'en était pris à Harry. Il avait détesté Harry pour l'avoir trompé mais là c'est vers lui-même qu'il dirigea ce sentiment. Là il se détestait plus que jamais. Il avait rejeté Harry alors qu'en fait tout était de sa faute.

\- J'ai entendu dire que j'avais une petite fille. Sourit malicieusement l'homme.

\- Et tu ne t'en approcheras pas ! Espèce de gnome sans cervelle ! Menaça Snape en lui envoyant deux sorts cuisant.

L'homme hurla de douleur.

\- Vous me le paierez !

\- Parle toujours, veracrasse. Dit Draco d'un ton dégoûté commençant à lui asséner d'autres coups de poing, alors que celui-ci criait de douleur.

\- Draco arrête, tu vas le tuer.

\- Je m'en fou ! Hurla-t-il en renforçant la cadence de ses. Il ne mérite pas de vivre !

Il fallut à Snape beaucoup de force pour arrêter Draco, qui lui assénait des coups de poing et de pied pour qu'il le relâche.

\- Lâche moi je vais le tuer ! Déclara Draco furieux.

_ Arrête Draco, tu ne veux pas te retrouver à Azkaban n'est-ce pas ? demanda Snape alors que le concerné ne l'écoutait toujours pas.

\- Papa...

Draco cessa de se débattre au son de la voix d'Harry qui pleurait toujours.

Le premier à réagir fut Severus.

\- Oh Harry, s'élançant vers lui le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé, reprit le plus âgé, essayant de le consoler.

\- Je suis désolé amour, tout ça est de ma faute. Je t'en ai tellement voulu, alors qu'en fait le vrai fautif c'était moi… déclara le blond les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non... non... en secouant la tête.

\- Draco appelle les aurors s'il te plait, ce connard va pourrir à Azkaban.

\- Papa... dit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui je suis là Harry, tout en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Julian regarda la scène dégoûté.

\- Que c'est mignon, je suis sûr que tu en redemandes.

\- Ferme-la ! Cria Draco en lui lançant un sort qui fit crier son interlocuteur.

\- Silencio.

Draco partit et revint quelques minutes après avec deux aurors plutôt bien baraqués, qui ne se firent pas prier pour emmener avec eux l'accuser bien amoché. Draco leva le sort de silence.

\- Je veux ma fille, je ne partirais pas sans Draco et ma fille. En se débattant. Lâchez-moi ! Draco est à moi... Toi, espèce de pute tu me le payeras.

Harry resserra ses bras sur son père qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Les aurors amenèrent l'homme. Avant de partir un des aurors leur dit qu'ils recevraient surement une lettre pour les informer des évènements à venir.

Avec tous ces retournements de situation, Harry s'endormit dans les bras de son père. Severus, voyant Harry endormi, l'amena dans sa chambre. Il le regarda endormi, et se remémora le drame qui avait failli avoir lieu encore une fois. Il ne remerciera jamais assez les dieux, sur le fait qu'il ait eu l'idée soudaine de rendre visite à Harry.

C'est sur cette pensée, et soulagé de la tournure des choses, que Severus descendit pour trouver Draco assis sur l'un des canapés d'Harry.

\- Que ce serait-il passé si on n'avait pas été là Severus ?

\- N'y pense pas Draco, et dieu merci, on était là, on l'a suivi...

\- Je le déteste, je me déteste. Tout ceci est de ma faute, tout ce qui est arrivé à Harry, est de ma faute.

\- Arrête de penser cela s'il te plait, tu n'en sais rien. C'est ce Julian le coupable. S'énerva Severus.

\- Mais, Julian l'a fait pour moi, parce qu'il me voulait.

\- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, il l'a fait parce qu'il n'est pas bien dans sa tête. Une personne amoureuse ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, alors arrête de te reprocher le crime qu'il a fait, s'énerva encore plus Severus.

Cela faisait 2 heures qu'Harry dormait, la dispute de Severus et Draco avait pris fin avec celui-ci pleurant dans les bras du plus vieux _(Pauvre Sevy)_. Severus avait fini par faire comprendre à Draco que tout ce qui s'était passé, n'était nullement de sa faute mais de celle de l'agresseur.

Severus avait mis un sort pour savoir quand Harry se réveillerait, montant dans la chambre pour trouver un Harry ensommeillé qui se frotta les yeux et bailla.

Il sourit à ce spectacle et s'approcha _**(Notre Ry national et trop mimi)**_.

\- La belle se réveille enfin.

\- Papa qu'est-ce que tu fais là, pourquoi je suis dans mon lit ? Paniqua Harry

\- Harry calme toi, tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry réfléchit et au fur et à mesure pâlit.

\- Il... il...

\- IL ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

Harry le regarda estomaqué. Severus comprit et lui expliqua que les aurors avaient amené Julian et Harry parut soulagé.

\- Et Draco ?

\- Il est parti il y a quelques minutes et il reviendra demain.

\- D'accord.

Deux ans avaient passé depuis la visite de Julian qui est maintenant à Azkaban, enfermé pour quarante ans. Harry et Draco se sont de nouveau rapprochés et ressortent ensemble depuis peu.

Dans une chambre.

Il le retourna et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

\- Harry laisse toi faire susurra le blond plus grand que lui.

Dans un autre baiser plus entraînant, le plus grand porta le plus petit sur son lit et entreprit de le caresser sur chaque parcelle de peau…

Trois mois plus tard.

Je passe la porte de notre maison, le regard rivé vers mon futur mari essoufflé.

\- Draco...

Il me regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Harry que se passe-t-il ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta mon blond.

Je m'approchai de lui le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je sautai dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Harry...

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la glissa sous mon t-shirt sur mon ventre. Yeux dans les yeux nous nous regardâmes pendant un long moment, quand soudain ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat magnifique, comme si il venait de comprendre.

\- Harry... Tu es ...

D'un sourire je lui confirme.

\- Oui, nous allons avoir un enfant, le nôtre.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent encore plus, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa langoureusement.

Harry Potter avait retrouvé sa lumière, et avancé main dans la main avec son amour vers un avenir radieux.

FIN.


End file.
